fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Miraculous Lands
Kirby: Miraculous Lands is a title in the Kirby series. The second Kirby game released on the Nintendo Switch, it is set for release near the end of 2019. Story A slew of indescribable miracles have been occurring on Planet Popstar - animals fall from the sky, fish struggle to roam on land, forests form from nothing and flower petals are drifting in the sky like leaves in the wind. Several individuals have set out to try to find the ones responsible for these events. Among them are Kirby, the pink puffball who has saved his planet many times before, Minariu, the servant of a dragon who has supposedly gone feral, and the three Mage Sisters who serve the priest Hyness. Sea Route Kirby begins to journey towards Castle Dedede, assuming that King Dedede may have an involvement in these events. When he arrives at the castle and fights Dedede, the king reveals his innocence, though he is able to tell Kirby that the miracles seem to be caused by strange golden petals that are floating in the sky. Considering this, Kirby decides to simply search for these petals. Along the way, Kirby passes along some grassy plains, where a group of pixies are transporting the petals. He ends up fighting two of the pixies, Florencius and Naturalia, though these pixies seem to have no relevance to the creation of these petals. With no leads, Kirby decides to search the fields further. Along his way, he encounters Aquamarina, a being of coral who seems interested in the Miracle Petals. Suspecting something, Kirby starts a short battle with her, though she manages to escape into the rivers. Assuming that she may be heading towards the open ocean, Kirby decides to head in that direction. Kirby makes his way over a frozen tundra, where he crosses paths with Meta Knight. Upon hearing that Kirby intends to go to the sea, the mysterious warrior states that he has encountered an "undefeatable" opponent on the seabed, and decides to fight Kirby to see if he has a chance of standing up to this enemy. Once defeated, Meta Knight explains that the enemy is found in a place called the Lightless Temple, located at the very depths of Popstar's oceans. With this in mind, Kirby reaches the sea and begins to dive down. Soon arriving at the seabed, he comes across Minariu in front of a temple that he assumes to be the Lightless Temple. Kirby and Minariu choose to duel, in order to "finish" their previous battle. After the battle ends, Minariu explains that he has encountered "a mysterious cloud-dweller" who spoke of affiliates in the sea. Travelling into the Lightless Temple, Kirby encounters Aquamarina again. She says that she has been searching for the "essence of miracles" on the seabed. This leads to a battle between the two, with Kirby thinking that Aquamarina may be the one causing all of these miracles. After her defeat, however, Aquamarina reveals that while she had helped to gather what was needed for the miracles, she was not the one to have made them. Kirby finally makes it into the innermost chamber of the temple, where he comes across Shinkai, the master of Aquamarina. He tells Kirby that the miracles are simply a "side effect" to his actions, which he claims are for the greater good. Kirby doesn't agree this, however, and chooses to fight Shinkai, though he retreats from the scene of battle before he can be defeated, saying that he has no reason to fight Kirby for any longer. Sky Route Minariu arrives on Planet Popstar, having heard a rumour that his master, the dragon Dracona, has begun a rampage on the planet. Starting his search along a grassy plain, Minariu encounters a pixie, Florencius, who seems to be distributing strange golden petals across Planet Popstar. After a short battle, Florencius says that the petals apparently cause "amazing things". Imagining that one of these miracles could help him in finding Dracona, Minariu asks the pixie where the petals seem to be gathering the most. Florencius' directions lead Minariu to a dense forest, where he comes across Meta Knight, who says that he is conducting his own investigation on what the miracles can do. However, Meta Knight is dead set on carrying out his plans alone, which leads to a duel between the two. Gameplay Kirby: Miraculous Lands plays out like a cross between Kirby Star Allies and Kirby: Nature's Hero. The player uses the Circle Pad to move left and right. A is used to jump, and to hover in the air (though only Kirby can hover for an indefinite time). Holding L or R allows the player to guard, reducing the damage that they receive. Pressing B is used to perform various attacks. The X and Y buttons have differing functions depending on the character you are using. The Magic Gauge returns from Nature's Hero. The player can collect Soul Water to fill up this gauge, and use it as fuel to perform attacks that one otherwise cannot perform. A new feature in the game is the Miracle system. Both the player and bosses can use Miracles in different ways. In boss fights, the enemy will invoke their Miracle when their health goes below half, changing up the way the battle works. The player, on the other hand, can charge their Miracle Gauge by dealing damage and collecting any kind of item (Point Stars, healing items, Soul Water and 1-Ups). Once the gauge is full, pressing B and R simultaneously will invoke the Miracle, which is exceedingly powerful, but halves the player's HP and drains their Miracle gauge after being used. The game has three routes - the Sea Route, in which the player controls Kirby, the Sky Route, where they control Minariu, and the Land Route, where they control the mage sisters. It is possible to choose between six difficulty levels in gameplay - in order of easiest to hardest, they are as follows... #Calm Sunshine #Gentle Clouds #Casual Wind (intended to be equal with the difficulty of other Kirby games) #Exciting Rain #Thrilling Storm #Heroic Cyclone (exceeding the difficulty of most games' Extra Modes) Characters Sea Route Sky Route Land Route Others Copy Abilities In the Sea Route, Kirby can gain Copy Abilities either by touching a Copy Essence that corresponds to the ability, or by inhaling an enemy who possesses that ability. Pressing X will discard your ability, while pressing Y will convert your ability into a Helper, a computer-controlled ally for Kirby (the Helper summoned depends on the ability). If you already have a Helper, pressing Y causes Kirby to use the "Normal Beam", which can convert a Helper into a Copy Essence. For more information on the attacks of these abilities, see the /Movesets/ subpage. Areas Each route has six areas, each with five levels, the last containing a boss fight. Sea Route The Sea Route's levels are the most puzzle-oriented, with most puzzles requiring a specific Copy Ability to be solved. Underwater sections are common later in the route. The intended acronym for the Sea Route's areas is M-A-R-I-N-E. Sky Route The Sky Route's levels use puzzles the least often, instead choosing to focus more on platforming aspects. Towards the end of the route, a kind of wind that causes the player to float in the air, able to move in all directions, becomes frequent in the route. The intended acronym for the Sky Route's areas is C-L-O-U-D-S. Land Route The Land Route's levels have an even focus on platforming and puzzles compared to the other route. Later on in the route, levels heavily revolve around puzzles that are solved using certain elemental attacks. The intended acronym for the Land Route's areas is F-L-O-R-A-L. Final Route The Final Route is unlocked by completing all three other routes. It can be attempted by any character. The intended acronym for the Final Route's areas is A-I, the Japanese word for "love", which is also a part of the name of the final boss, 'Ai'raku. Mid-Bosses Kirby can obtain a mid-boss' Copy Ability by inhaling them after they are defeated. Bosses Main Article: /Bosses/ Minigames All of the minigames in Miraculous Lands are hosted by Gryll. They can be accessed from the main menu or, in the case of Kirby's Star Machine, Dragon's Descent and Three Elements Quest, from the level select screens of the Sea Route, Sky Route and Land Route, respectively. Kirby's Star Machine To unlock: Complete Magnificent Manor 5 in the Sea Route. In this minigame, the player sees the inner workings of a large machine, with two launchers inside of it. Pressing L and R will fire small, Kirby-shaped robot drones from the launchers. The player can only have three drones from each launcher out at a time, however. These drones will bounce off the many obstacles in the machine, many of which move, and off the sides of the machine, but will be destroyed if they hit an electrified surface. The objective of this minigame is to get the drones to touch the various stars that appear int he machine. If a star is not collected quickly enough, however, it vanishes. Collecting a star will add seconds to the player's timer, which will cause the game to end once the time runs out. After a certain number of stars has been obtained, the player moves on to a different machine, which has a different shape and different arrangements of obstacles. In every tenth machine, Gryll will challenge the player. A large machine with two pairs of launchers, one pair for the player and one pair for Gryll, serves as the battlefield, and the objective is to collect a certain number of stars before Gryll can. If Gryll wins the duel, a hefty sum is subtracted from the timer, though if the player wins, they are rewarded with a lot of extra time. Dragon's Descent To unlock: Complete Cleanly Copse 5 in the Sky Route. In this minigame, the player controls Minariu, riding on Dracona. The player is constantly diving, being able to move left and right with the Analogue Stick, while various enemies appear in their way. Some enemies like Bronto Burts and Soarars will give points when struck, whereas others, such as Gordos, cause the dive to slow down. Once Dracona reaches the ground, the player moves on to a new level, with a different formation of enemies. If the player fails to reach the ground within a set time period, however, the minigame ends. On every tenth level, Gryll challenges the player, descending on a giant broom. In order to move on to the next level, the player must defeat more enemies than Gryll does during the dive. If they fail to do this, the minigame will end. Three Elements Quest To unlock: Complete Flourishing Field 5 in the Land Route. The player controls a party consisting of the three Mage Sisters. Formations of enemies appear, throwing various attacks at the player. Pressing X will cause Francisca to attack, whereas B causes Flamberge to attack and Y causes Partizanne to attack. These attacks shoot projectiles straight ahead, and can be charged to shoot larger, piercing projectiles. The sisters' attacks can negate enemy projectiles and damage enemies, though some projectiles and enemies are immune to or will benefit from the projectiles of certain sisters. If any of the sisters takes a hit, she will be knocked out, with the game ending if all three are knocked out. Once all of the enemies in a level are defeated, a new level is challenged, with new enemy sequences. Any knocked-out sisters will be revived when a new level begins. In every tenth level, Gryll challenges the player, with a party of herself and her three minions, Salt, Pepper and Sugar. The player's attacks cannot defeat them, and so they must survive an onslaught of attacks for some time to move on to the next level. Daily Challenge Main Article: /Daily Challenge/ Gallery Official Concept Art Miraculous Lands Heroes.jpeg|Artwork of the game's protagonists. Aquamarina and Shinkai.jpeg|Artwork of Aquamarina and Shinkai. Nimbostratus and Seiten.jpeg|Artwork of Nimbostratus and Seiten. Rosemaria and Himawari.jpeg|Artwork of Rosemaria and Himawari. Minariu and Dracona.jpeg|Artwork of Minariu and Dracona. Related Fanart Secretverse Shinkai.png|A take on Shinkai's design by Samtendo09. Aquamarine Sketch.png|Aquamarina, by Fire Scyther. Airakufull.png|Pixel art of Airaku, by Sr.Wario. Aquamarina.png|Aquamarina, by Redwinggamer95. Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games